Missions
by ComicNerdLovesComics
Summary: Missions of the team including my OCs
**(A/N): OK, so Ame and Sia come in, in like the 7** **th** **episode, mission wise. This would be the episode where they have to find Kent Nelson. I'm gonna have to skip some parts but I won't skip the 'Find your own Spitfire' jazz. I did use some quotes but the end is a little messed up so, please don't judge. I don't really remember the ending.**

The cave was quiet, well except for the boys who were sparing. The two in the rink was Aqualad and Superboy. And of course Superboy had his shirt off, so all the girls came and starred. Ame drooled over Aqualad even though Conner was the one showing his impressive chest and pecks. Sia, thankful for her shades, glanced at Superboy's chest every few minutes. M'gann and Artemis talked over the boys and talked about who they should date while Wally busied himself with a burrito.

"I think that you and Aqualad would make a cute couple," Artemis said, peeking at the Atlantian.

"Uh, no. Aqualad is more like a brother to me and besides, I would have some competition on my hands," M'gann answered, looking at Ame, "But you know who would make the cutest couple… you and Wally…"

They glanced in his direction, just in time to see him take a huge bite of his 'snack'.

M'gann continued, "You're so full of passion and he's so full of…"

"It?" Artemis answered.

They laughed until Red Tornado called over the intercom, calling them into the briefing room.

"Kent Nelson, aka, Doctor Fate, has disappeared and has been for 23 days. He used to be in the Justice Society of America and is the Guardian of the Helmet Fate. Your mission is to find him and bring him home safely. You'll need this key to get in the Tower of Fate.", Rt said, while giving Aqualad the key.

"More like Doctor Fake. Guy knows a little advanced science and 'Dumbledores' it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes." Wally whispered to Artemis.

"So Wally, you're not a believer?" M'gann asked.

Wally jumped back, "Of course I am babe, Magic Rocks!"

* * *

As they all piled up in the Bio-ship, Ame asked, "Where's Robin?"

"He's out doing the dynamic duo thing with Batman." Wally answered.

"So, Wally, when did you first realize your honest affinity for sorcery?" Artemis asked.

Wally stammered, "Well, I-I don't like to brag, but, uh, before I became Kid Flash, I was seriously considered becoming a wizard myself."

Artemis scoffed, along with the rest of the team.

Once out the Bio-ship, Kid ran around looking for the tower, "Nothing."

"So, it's invisible?" Ame asked.

"I don't know, but we're wasting time." Sia said, fixing her shades.

Artemis put her hands on her hips, "So what do you think, Adaptive micro-opto-electronics combined with phase shifting?"

"Absolutely….not, it's clearly magical powers!" Wally said once M'gann showed up.

"A test of faith…"Aqualad wondered, as he flipped the key over, "Stand behind me."

"Sure thing, handsome," Ame replied.

He blushed before sticking the key into an invisible hole. A massive tower began to appear in front of the team. They all starred in wonder as they walked into the castle.

"It's like Cinderella's castle! I've always wanted to go here!" Ame said as she skipped in.

Ame stopped skipping as a hologram, assuming to be Kent Nelson, appeared in front of her, causing her to jump into Aqualad's arms.

"Greetings. You have entered with a key, but the tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent." The hologram of Kent said.

Wally stepped in, "Uh, we are true believers, here to find Doctor Fate."

The hologram nodded before it disappeared.

"Wow, Wally did something right for once." Sia said, crossing her arms.

The floor beneath them began to cave in, and the floor crumbled causing the team to fall, into a fiery pit. Artemis grabbed her grappling hook, and grasped Kaldur before he fell in. Conner grabbed on to the wall, getting seriously close, causing his boots to melt.

"Those. Were my favorite boots. This Kent Nelson better be worth it." Conner gritted through his teeth.

Sia snatched Ame, and used her ice powers to freeze her hands to the wall. "God, you're heavy!"

"If you weren't the one saving me from a hell-ish death, I would slap you. And it was a _bad_ day to wear a dress!" Ame yelled.

"I'm so hot!" M'gann said as she hovered and carried Wally.

"Yes, yes you are." Wally said.

"Wally!" Artemis yelled in anger.

"Hey, inches above sizzling death, I'm entitled to speak my mind!"

"The only reason that we're stuck like this is because Wally opened his big fat mouth!" Sia said, wiping the salty sweat out her eyes.

" _Hello_ _Megan_! We never answered the question." M'gann said.

"Red Tornado sent us to see if Mr. Nelson and the Helmet were safe!" Ame answered.

The floor closed up and the team fell.

"This platform should be-" Wally stopped midsentence when Ame smacked his head.

"You made me rip my dress!"

Sia wiped her shades with her shirt, "And a ripped dress is worse than dying?"

Artemis shoved Wally against the wall. "Wally! Your little 'impress Megan at all costs' game nearly got us all barbecued!"

"When did this become my fault?"

" _Hello_ , Wally! When you lied to it!" Ame shouted, hair turning red.

" _True_ _Believer_?" Artemis asked the red head.

"You don't believe?" M'gann asked, her smile deflating.

"All right, I don't believe! It's all a sham! I am a man of science!" Wally shouted at the team.

"You know you're pretty closed minded for a boy that can break the sound barrier in his sneaker." Sia sneered.

"But that's science!"

"Who cares?" Conner said, stepping in, "How do we get out of here?"

"There's a door."Kaldur started to pulled up the door.

Wally pushed through the sea of angry girls to get to Kaldur, "Wait! The back-draft from the lava will roast us alive!"

The door opened to reveal snow.

Artemis laughed, "Do you ever get tired of being wrong?"

Ame glanced at Sia, "What?!"

"Nothing." Ame hummed as she jumped in along with the rest of the team, "Such a _bad_ day to wear a dress!"

"Hey, what's that?" M'gann pointed to a floating cane.

Wally and Artemis ran to the cane, "I got it! Hey, I can't let go!"

The cane lifted them up in the air causing the two to cry as they were ascending up into the sky and into a portal.

"Well, at least it's gonna be quieter." Sia laughed.

Ame face palmed, "Really, Sia. Talk about being ice cold."

* * *

The two were fell with a thud. Kent landed in front of them and grabbed the cane.

"Thank you friends." Kent said, as he helped Artemis to her feet and directed the two to an elevator. Once the doors closed, Kent spoke again, "Kabra wants the Helmet but we can't let him have it. There's no telling what he'll do with it. It's on the top of the tower."

* * *

Ame shivered as they walked through the snow, "When I g-get my h-hands on W-Wally…"

Conner came up beside her, "Get in line, sister."

Kaldur took off his coat and draped it over Ame's shoulder. "Thank you," she said ducking her head down and avoiding his gaze.

Sia laughed, "You're so sad."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ame said as she wrapped the jacket tighter on her and pulled Kaldur closer to her.

M'gann flew up and pointed, "Look, a portal!"

"And a way out." Superboy said before jumping into the magical hole.

* * *

"Kent! You have to get up! Fight! Please don't leave…" Wally said while trying to get the old man up.

The force field protecting them, started to crumble. To Wally, they had no other options. He put on the Helmet. From there he was transported into the Helmet. It was dark and there was only one spotlight. The ginger looked around the Helmet.

"Where am I?"

A shadow appeared, "Why, you're in the Helmet of Fate, Home of Nabu."

"Kent! You're alive!"

"No. This is just my soul, but I am physically deceased." Kent pulled out his watch, "I still have some time before I get to see my Inza again. Now she was a real Spitfire."

"So-" Wally got hit by something invisible and fell to the ground, "What was that?!"

"That's Nabu. He's fighting with your body." Kent explained.

Wally flung his arms up, "Tell Nabu to let me fight."

"He won't. He now has control of you whole body because you put on the Helmet. Your stuff here unless you can convince him that you are worthy."

With many debating Nabu let Kid go, only if he promised to put good use to the Helmet.

Before fading away, Kent told Wally, "Find your own Spitfire, someone who won't let you get away with nothing. Like that girl…"

* * *

"You never said what happened to you when you put on the Helmet," Artemis said Wally as she leaned on the door frame.

"Energy from the thing rewrote my brain's beta waves. I was bio-scripted into becoming Doctor Fate for a few minutes." Wally explained, "No big."

"Wait," Artemis put her hands on her hips, "You're telling me that you still think there's no such thing as magic? If that's how you feel, why keep it at all?"

"Souvenir."

"Geek!" Artemis said before she stormed off.

* * *

"Um, Kaldur," Ame called to her leader once he was done talking to RT.

"Yes, Amethyst." he noticed when he said her name that she blushed and her hair turned purple.

"Here," she said handing him back his jacket, "Thank you."

"No problem.", as Kaldur took the jacket, their hands brushed.

She rushed off before he could say more.

As she hurried away, she run right into her sister.

"You are such a _sad_ , _sad_ girl." laughed Sia.


End file.
